The present invention relates to a stand-off device for supporting an energized conductor from an associated utility pole, and more particularly, to a self-supporting stand-off body having a utility pole connecting arm at one end and an energized conductor contact arm at an opposite end, the later contacting and supporting an energized conductor in a stand-off position from an associated utility pole.
It is well known that electrical conducting lines associated with utility poles have static or ground wires which are directed, at periodic intervals, from the electrical conducting lines to ground. At present, ground wires from electrical conducting lines are fastened to utility poles to run down from an upper to a lower level or to the ground. As can be appreciated, there are instances where it may be desirable to train or re-direct the ground wire from the electrical conducting lines to a different location, so as to avoid entanglement with other equipment, trees and the like, as well as for safety purposes. Ground wires from electrical conducting lines have sometimes been directed along an angular wire support that extends between the utility pole and the ground; however, the space taken up by such angular wire supports and the cost thereof have made such approaches unattractive. Yet, there exists a need for a device that can train or re-direct an energized conductor or ground wire from electrical conducting lines and/or from an associated utility pole.
Generally related prior art has disclosed elongated or extension brace means for cross arms mounted to a utility pole, in order to provide a utility cross arm supporting brace. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,468,571 and 4,596,105, for example, such elongated or extension brace means disclose attachment means facilitating attachment of the elongated or extension brace means to utility poles. However, none of such elongated or extension brace means, including components thereof, is capable of being constructed and used for the purpose of providing a stand-off device for supporting an energized conductor from an associated utility pole. However, both of these prior art patents are owned by a common assignee of the invention herein.